zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Nox Catorce
, the sibling of Matin. He is the left handed "negative" one of the twins. Appearance Nox has pale platinum blonde hair like his twin sister. His eyes are large are also of the same color (sky blue) ; his face looks notably feminine. Despite growing up among poor children, his adoptive father Adhuc brought his somptuous clothes with him when they fled, and he consequently still dresses like a prince. Personality Lien's main character trait is his hatred and resent towards the entirety of the Holy Kingdom of Noigllado. Unaware of being Matin's brother, he considered Adhuc's daughter his sister, and this hatred was born from her death at the hands of Noigllado, as well as the death of many of his fellow rebels. When talking with his sister (disguised as Lucis), however, Nox reveals himself to be filled with hope for a better world if Noigllado is ever vanquished. He says the fleet is "carrying his dreams", and that he must fight for it to become true. His sympathy towards his father Adhuc also shows a sensitive person under the hate he first demonstrates. Story A 14-year-old, left-hander, the "negative" one of the twins, the wielder of The Sword Of Despair - Tyrfing. He was supposed to be a prince, but had been abandoned for having the ability to wield another Ristaccia piece inserted sword - Tyrfing. Matin and Nox are one pair of perfect symmetric, and so does the two swords too. To avoid the possible conflict between the positive one and the negative one, Nox must be abandoned. But the royal sword instructor Adhuc did not want that to happen because he was such a kind man who had already adopted two orphans. He took Nox and the sword of Tyrfing away, escaped from the palace, and then, Nox became the third child adopted by Adhuc. He grew up in countryside, led a poor life with Adhuc and the other two children. Adhuc taught his swordsmanship to Nox. With his talent, Nox became an outstanding swordsman. Knowing Nox is a Prince, Adhuc tried his best to economize the use of money to buy some gorgeous suits for Nox, for that, though he lead a tough life, Nox never looked shabby, but always as beautiful as his sister.The Holy Kingdom Of Noigllado was the largest country on the continent, the dominators were always eager to expand their own sphere of influence further.This made both the people of Noigllado and other countries resentful. Finally, the Anti-Noigllado Alliance was founded. Unfortunately, Nox had a strong sense of justice too. He wanted to fight against the Holy Kingdom in order to save the poor people, so he joined the Alliance. Later, he was taught his antecedent. He felt happy for owning an outstanding sister at first (he kept his braid to show his respect to Matin), but finally, with the implacable resentment, his heart became full of hatred and the hatred was amplified day by day under the influence of the piece of Ristaccia inserted in Tyrfing.Nox also had a stepsister called Aime whom he loved as a mother, but unfortunately, Aime died in the war. This allowed heart to be fully occupied by Ristaccia.The Alliance hailed Nox as their leader, but Nox had no interest in taking his country back; he just hated Matin and wanted to kill her. But, as they fought and were both about to kill each other, A'milia came to break the curse of Ristaccia, and reunited them as a single transcendental being. No longer separated and now one single existence, they joined Shamshir and the Sealer to finally end L'erisia's reign on the world. Category:characters